


Vine like a Vice

by walking_travesty



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Children, Fluff, Heirs, M/M, post Kings Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're coming up with a name for their heir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vine like a Vice

**Author's Note:**

> This was started because of a conversation I had on Twitter.  
> I wrote this on the way to school this morning so this is not beta'd.

"What should we name our heir?" Laurent breathes out, taking Damen's arm so that it's draped securely around his waist.

Damen smiles at the action, thinking of a time before this; where both of them hated the very ground the other walked on. It was a time that neither of them could ever think to go to again. If they did, they would be missing out on this; being wrapped around each other like they depended on it, and in someways, they did.

Damen hums as he thinks, fingers pressing against the taunt muscle of Laurent's stomach. He was all lean, graceful, muscle. He had a body that was nearly as agile as his mind.

He pulls him closer to his chest, arm wrapping more protectively around him. It surprises Damen sometimes, how small Laurent is, how young he actually is. He carried himself like he was an old man; hardened by years of pain and strife. But really, he was only a young man, a boy who was forced to grow up too soon.

Suddenly, the name came to him, and before he could stop himself, he spoke.

  
"Auguste," Damen replies, kissing the top of Laurent's head tenderly. All at once, Laurent's body goes rigid, every muscle in his body taunt. It felt as if Laurent turned to stone, right there in his arms. Damen's heart sank at the reaction, but he knew better than to say anything else. He waited, not moving a single muscle as he lets Laurent think. He doesn't say anything, but he does move Laurent until they are facing each other. Damen thought he'd see a face he saw many times before; his mouth a hardline while his eyes could petrify anyone if they came across his path. He wasn't expecting crying.

  
There weren't any real indications that he was crying unless you looked carefully. Laurent's pale cheeks were slightly more red than usual and his eyes are glazed over. Damen reaches up to brush a strand of golden hair from his face. He expects Laurent to flinch away, like he always does when things get too intimate, but this time, he melts into the touch.

"I like the name Auguste," Laurent says, his voice wavering as he speaks. Damen can't help but smile, leaning down to press his forehead against Laurent's.

"I do as well," Damen muses, kissing Laurent's forehead. Laurent presses his face into the side of Damen's neck, breathing in slowly.

"This way, Auguste will finally be King."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
